


Kaleidoscope of Times

by azukaga



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Cold War, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Old Age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukaga/pseuds/azukaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們認識的時候是32歲和34歲，在那個炙熱到可能會感受核融合的夏日。如果他們可能沒想過醒來時會見到另一個人，在2016年，87歲的Cowboy看著熟睡中悄然變成了85歲的Peril，而那一刻──</p><p>關鍵字：起居、生活、你這個死老頭、我不會忘記、八十五歲生日</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 某種程度應該算是在紀念我愛這一對即將一年吧，節奏輕盈的短篇

 

　　陽光以漂亮的方式將成像的光落在Illya的淺暖色楓木書桌上，他拉開椅子，坐了下來。桌上顫動著紋路，是雨絲般的光、雲朵般的光，蟬翼般的光，彷彿出爐麵包的光。一盤淡藍色的水在書桌一角盪漾，盪漾著一面圓形的清澈、下午五點的光波、以及幾片快要枯萎的赭紅色花瓣。  
  
　　那裡透析著雙層並列的色調，近似於黑的紅，混著半透明的藍。這有什麼象徵意義，Illya從來不費心去猜。這是Solo的主意，他幾年前在第九大道地獄廚房（Hell's Kitchen）裡的市集買下一個淡藍色玻璃盤，周圍的鐵架掛著成打的土耳其式馬賽克琉璃吊燈，刺眼的陽光反射斑斕的銀飾，那時候，Illya杵在旁邊，像根會移動的電線桿。當時沒阻止他（他一向沒法阻止老頑固Cowboy買──或者是偷──任何他覺得匪夷所思的藝術品），但他的身材和那抹看起來更加頑固的神情，卻有效阻止了那個小販試圖藉機抬價。（要是比誰頑固，Gaby曾說過一句至理名言：Solo絕對比Illya更難說話一百倍。）  
  
　　你可以把花瓣丟在水裡，看。回家後，Solo把那個毫無用處的盤子擺放在Illya的書桌，好像什麼中國城的風水師為了一張板凳的方位斤斤計較。他們買了一束花，分別是玫瑰、玫瑰、和玫瑰，紅色、白色、和粉色。Illya遍尋不著有什麼事情好慶祝，看著他鎖死的眉，「我只是為了你買的。」Solo說，聽來像抱怨，「你真是越老越無聊，我以前買花你還會臉紅的。」  
  
　　Illya沒馬上回嘴，和Solo相處越久，他就越把以往那種忍不到三秒鐘就暴怒的犀利往後再退一步，彷彿把城堡往回退了一格。Solo確實 **具有天份** ，且他人難以企及。當他願意把天分花在一個人身上的時候，如果你是當事者，Illya想，那的確是一種困擾。看著Solo在那裡悶不吭聲的辣手摧花，Illya從他手中奪過花束，擱在一旁。他們的相對位置成了九十度角，Illya半倚著書桌，大手一攬就能摟住大他兩歲的老男人的腰。  
  
　　「不會臉紅？」Illya說，似問非問。  
　　「臉皮很厚。」Solo說。  
　　「你想試試？」  
  
　　Solo笑了，他臉上寫著我的男人就是這麼懂我。  
  
　　「退休的好處，」Solo用一種在朗誦讚美詩的語氣說，「就是可以在白天做愛。」  
　　「你根本沒差。」Illya說，「我從來沒看過你有差，一般人可能有吧。我不曉得。」  
　　「Peril，前面還是後面？」Solo很直接。  
　　「後面。」Illya很乾脆，「你想要我。」  
  
　　正是如此。Illya的手指拿起日記本，眨了眨眼，把眼睛從溫柔的在炫目的水盤移開，那本黑色皮面書帳沒收在任何抽屜、書架或是書櫃裡，只是光明正大的放在書桌右側，下方則墊著一本智慧型手機的使用手冊。他的男人取笑過他，書籍種類當中最得Illya喜愛的，鐵定是某某手冊。不管那是無線電操作手冊、槍械保養手冊還是電腦軟體安裝手冊。他的Illya是一個需要手冊才能安心過活的男人。  
  
　　事實上，Napoleon從來沒在外人面前說過這些事。無論他們曾經共同認識的人有多少，而現在又剩幾個還能待在同一個世界對話而不必仰賴靈媒。Solo看似張揚的個性並不等同聒噪，而Illya看似沉默的性格並不等於含蓄。只是，過了半個世紀以後，如今也只剩下Illya一個人了解，他們臥室裡掛的那幅畫能在西洋百大名畫之類的精裝版畫冊裡面找到。而且，如果有人願意上圖書館調出昔日的報紙膠捲，或者點點滑鼠打開資料庫，可能還會發現畫被歸類在「遭竊且下落不明」的類別。  
  
　　有一種人，有了秘密就會養成懷抱終身的慣習，他們會吃掉跟自己的安危最有關的秘密，不留下任何伏筆。像是一顆日益變大的單細胞，有著圓潤的曲線、突變的身軀和堅韌的細胞壁。Solo有一次問他，你不怕我偷看你的日記嗎？  
  
　　為什麼要怕？Illya回答。  
　　沒有，沒什麼。  
  
　　當他們從最一開始吞噬彼此的秘密時，就已經在那刻決定，這是默契，也是鎖鏈。年老以後，伴侶的對白並沒有規定只能寥寥數句，也並非所有都是心有靈犀。Illya早就知道，那種浪漫的幻想只存在於資本主義的羅曼史小說；甚至連他都不得不承認，普希金為了捍衛妻子死在決鬥槍下的浪漫，就和但丁終身仰慕初戀情人碧翠絲相同，都成了一種疊床架屋又不切實際的神話。Napoleon Solo於他而言，有時候仍像個潛藏在卡斯帕‧弗里德里希（Caspar Friedrich）那自然神秘主義的筆觸下一道未解的謎底，是強烈的明暗對比之下偏向闇霧中的陰影，而不是鮮明的光暈。無論從街上的路人看來，他倆在夕陽的步道上相依偎的身影就有多適合拍成電影或是當作部落格的照片素材，只要算算世間有多少人能 **最後走到了一塊** ，你縱使再不信，也不得不承認，越是得不到的虛幻，越是奢望的存在主義──柏林圍牆倒塌前三天，Waverly在倫敦圓場附近的醫院過世。在他的病房，Gaby在信中寫道，可以看見泰晤士河，說不定他的臨終遺言是在MI5待了這麼久，這是第一次不用坐在維多利亞堤岸和狗屁情報員交接檔案，不用聞那狗屁氣味而是專注在大英的夕陽如何墜落在河底，又如何跨越鐵橋升起。他們很久以前的上司從來沒回去過繼承的田園別墅，從來沒決定去當個收集骨董的老人。那時候，Illya決意離開蘇聯的電報剛寫好，一直藏在隨身衣著的內袋，第一封寄件人就署名Alexander Waverly。即使他再怎麼清楚時間權力的遊戲規則有先後順序。老人的等待成為遺憾，也不過是一聲呼息間就逝落的過往。  
  
　　Illya從桌上拿起鋼筆，最後一次望了一眼窗前，曲曲折折的格林威治村，木頭窗框前種滿天竺葵，Solo在房子的某一處，或許正在試著調味昨晚做的俄羅斯凍湯。再等一個小時，他們就能一同出門到哈德遜河沿岸散步，在彼此的指縫間感受染上日落的晚風。鋼筆夾在日記本裡，他甚至沒有筆筒。這有什麼關係，他開始寫字。Illya Kuryakin一生中擁有的東西很少，卻每一項都值得。


	2. Chapter 2

 

 　　電鈴嚇死人的突然響起來，Illya人在廁所，「Cowboy！」他喊道。「好──好──」Solo回話的聲音從露台遠遠傳來，上帝垂憐，Illya坐在馬桶上恨恨的想著，紐約時報的頭版被他捏爛。Solo又跑去那做什麼？鐵製雕花欄杆美則美矣，卻鏽蝕的有點厲害，就算露台在二樓，Cowboy那個快要九十歲的混蛋跌下去效果大概跟跳樓自殺差不多，最好是不要給他走太猛。下一秒，叮叮噹噹卻如救火車又急又快。

 

　　「老頭！」Illya吼道。  
　　「去你的！」Solo回吼。

　　用毛巾擦乾手，Illya腋下夾著報紙，臉色不善從廁所出來，把揉皺的紙張盡量壓平放回桌上時，打開的落地窗前，羊毛色的紗簾透進七月早晨還沒被薰熱的空氣，米灰色的擋光窗簾剛裝好，拉在兩旁。Solo和一個男人在說話，他們對著漆黑的柵欄比劃，看來是在討論如何重新裝設一副堅固的欄杆。Illya靠著餐桌坐下，重新倒了一杯熱茶，並不打算加入。這種場合，他一向是全盤交給Solo決定，至於細節有多少商量空間，則看Solo有多少好心情和他主動討論。Illya有趣的看著裝修工人頻頻搖頭，正當他有點不知如何繼續和眼前的老人溝通時，偶然轉頭一看發現起居室裡又多了一個年邁的男人，他愣了愣，Illya平靜的又喝了一口茶，他早已習慣了訝異的神情。年輕人重新拿起量尺測量，態度更為堅決，而且朝室內瞥了好幾眼，他又開口說了一些什麼，Solo原本固執己見的堅持軟化了。

　　約好施工日期，送走工人，Illya主動說道。  
　　「讓我猜猜，你想維持舊有的鏤空欄杆。」  
　　「他說你會摔下去。」Solo沒好氣的說。  
　　「調整間隙寬度而已，不是嗎？」  
　　「反正你是個大腳。」  
　　「那也不會破壞房屋外觀的平衡感。」

　　Solo無聲嘆了口氣然後坐在Illya的左手邊，Illya把倒好的蘋果茶推過去。

　　「謝謝。」Solo說，抬眼一望正是皺得亂七八糟的報紙，他露出心照不宣的微笑，顯然抓到了某個人方才在為他操煩。這下輪到Illya有些惱羞起來，他隨手拿起另一張版面。  
　　「那是體育版，Peril。我記得你平常不是不看？」  
　　「我要看奧運新聞。」  
　　「然後算一下你們剩下幾個選手能參賽嗎？」  
　　Illya皺眉，「那是──」  
　　「英國的陰謀。對，」Solo接道，「一點也不公平的俄羅斯歧視。西方還是老樣子。」  
　　Illya挑眉，「現在你倒是站在我這邊了？」  
　　「你怎麼不知道我是打從心裡這樣想？西方欠俄國太多。」Solo說著打開政治版，裡面川普和普京的照片皺巴巴，看起來是在重現蘇聯領導人布里茲涅夫親吻東德統一社會黨總書記何內克的著名鏡頭，現在這反而成為柏林圍牆上頭最著名的接吻圖了。他淺啜熱茶，看看Illya似乎不太相信他的樣子，他放下報紙，輕輕撫摸Illya左手的錶帶，「正如我說過的，Peril。」Solo柔聲說，「你和我，倒戈的人究竟是誰？」

　　Illya莫測高深的看了Solo一眼，「你去打開電視轉播。」他緩緩說道，「然後告訴我，你希望俄羅斯得的金牌比美國還多。」  
　　「門都沒有。」

　　Illya翻白眼，面對說話不算話的傢伙，俄羅斯人各個都是翻白眼專家。

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

　　幾個月前，他們決定搬家，一樣在格林威治村，但位置更靠近河邊，地點則挑在佩瑞街（Perry St.）和查爾斯街（Charles St.）附近。說來好笑，他們原本住在威佛利街（Waverly Pl.）上，距離華盛頓廣場公園走路不用花十分鐘。Solo提議時，Illya不明白有什麼必要，又不是說，這一搬就要搬到邁阿密去，現在美國和古巴都破冰了，搞不好一不做二不休可以考慮直接遷去哈瓦那。只是Illya也很確定，準備向錢看的古巴會持續在資本主義和配給制度的灘頭上掙扎很久，這和蘇聯瓦解當時可是一模一樣，想當然耳，沒了共產主義的特權漏洞可以鑽，那稀爛的食材品質鐵定會讓已經沒有精力跟以前一樣汲汲營營去張羅的Cowboy氣壞。  
　　  
　　好吧，儘管Illya十分確定南方的氣候和情調適合有骨子裡的性格帶著拉丁風情的Napoleon。就像這樣，你看看他，八十七歲的Napoleon Solo神采奕奕地向街上正在觀光的日本女孩搭話，用幾句還沒生疏的日文問候。這個時候，他看起來總是具有威脅性（侵略的方面），但卻也沒有（以調情來說）。醒醒吧，你這個老頭，現在願意跟你睡的人只有我。有時Illya腦中的對白會透過臉部表情，彷彿擴音器大聲放送出來，逗得Solo總在大笑下匆匆結束萍水相逢，重新將手放回Illya給他的臂彎。  
  
　　兩人就搬家這件事，討論兩晚無疾而終。有些事情Solo沒跟他說明白，Illya清楚地感覺到，這種情況倒也不是不常見。Solo心裡做好一些決定的時候，事後檢視都是必要之舉。而當他保持沉默，也不過是因為他有些話不想直白的說，那通常都和自己有關。  
  
　　第三個晚上，Cowboy，Illya喚道，語氣溫柔，至少他在耳裡聽起來是如此。Solo戴著老花眼鏡，皺眉看著螢幕裡的售屋廣告，專心一意。Illya耐心的站在背後等著他又看完一間物件。他再次喊，Cowboy，沒有反應。  
  
　　Solo，他喚，一樣。  
　　最後，Illya說，「親愛的。」  
  
　　Solo立刻轉頭，「怎麼了？」他問，令Illya感到有點安慰的是Solo臉上敏捷的警覺表情，代表他沒聽見前面兩個稱呼是因為重聽，而不像年輕時候是故意耍混蛋行徑。  
  
　　「我不覺得我們有體力整理東西。」Illya溫和的說。  
　　「比方說什麼？」  
　　Illya頓了一下，不太懂Solo反問個什麼東西，「比方說家具。還有打包。」  
　　「噢，」Solo回答，「噢，你說那個。」  
　　Solo把頭轉了回去，Illya沒有動搖，他想要一個合邏輯又合理的解釋。  
  
　　「Peril，我不喜歡你的書房顏色太深。」Solo沒頭沒腦的說，「柚木、桃心木、橡木，都不行。你的房間我想改用淺色系的家具，顏色比較亮。」眼見Solo已經把進度直接推到裝潢，Illya考慮有禮貌地提醒他，如果是他的書房，他起碼該有點自主權。但又想到，就算最後他和Napoleon一起付錢買了新家，在某人的堅持下，他絕對只能出三分之一。Illya突然感覺有點邪惡，莫非他的權力就這樣被買斷了，不對，這應該代表Solo持股比較多吧……  
  
　　「你又想太多，Illya。」Solo說。  
  
　　他一叫他Illya。Illya立刻放鬆，這代表Solo願意和他坦承一些事情。Solo把筆記型電腦闔上，「事情沒這麼複雜。我們年紀大了，不適合住在這麼熱鬧的地方。」  
  
　　Illya看看他，自從1990年住進這棟公寓以來，將近二十多年過去，他們是夠老了──或許已經走得比普通標準還要老。好比說，儘管周圍有意思的書店和咖啡店很多，能讓他們放鬆的懷舊氛圍和現代感融合得恰到好處，但即便是平日的晚上過了十一點，周邊一路從同志街（Gay St.）到克里斯多佛街（Christopher St.），小餐館和酒吧才正要夜夜笙歌。西側靠近哈德遜河而建的一落建築物群確實更靜謐，馬路也比較大條，假設真有什麼突發狀況得立刻叫救護車，也不會卡在巷子裡。他可一點也不想像當年Solo和Gaby第一次見面就有膽子叫一個黑手女孩把心愛的車子撞爛。這樣一來，他們也不用大費周章真的搬去什麼紐奧良適宜人居的鄉村，遑論Illya從來就不喜歡藍調。  
  
　　「既然你都說了，」Illya說，「我只有一個要求，臥室的穿衣鏡不能放在床鋪對面。」  
　　「為什麼？從鏡子看我們上床太刺激了？」  
　　「鏡子會把人的能量吸走。」Illya一本正經地說，這是Solo第一次見到這個俄國佬迷信，他一時說不出話。Illya也不理他，繼續說道，「那這間房子呢？」  
　　「唔，我倒是找到了一個不錯的買家。他也願意接手部分家具。」  
　　「是嗎？你確定他可以信任？」  
　　「他長得和我年輕時很像，名字叫做Clark。」Solo微笑，似乎早就預料Illya會有什麼表情，「所以我不會讓你們倆見面的，以免你愛上他。」  
　　Illya哼了一聲，「省省吧，是你愛上我。」  
  
　　後來當然他們還是一同見面了，看房子、簽約，然後Illya和Solo在Clark面前激烈爭執了一回，只因無法決定哪些東西要留、哪些要搬。讓Clark不得不出來當和事佬，表示兩老只要願意，隨時都能回來重新「觸摸」他們的回憶，Clark用了一個少見的動詞，卻搔動了Illya一時無法平復的情緒。這是他在美國住過最久的房子，是他和Solo建立依賴彼此關係的開始。Solo突然沉默而且轉身背對他，Clark有些尷尬但仍笨拙地找到廚房要去泡茶。牆上的畫是Solo最珍視的幾幅，那張桌子他和Illya在午後曾經激烈的做過一些汗水淋漓的事情，沙發上Illya吃過晚飯後就會靠著Solo的肩膀睡著，酒櫃裡除了從來沒開封過的1972年亞美尼亞白蘭地，還放著一包同樣不曾拆封的駱駝牌香菸，以及一台DKW的1比43複製模型車。彷彿遊牧民族的遷徙躁進的結束後，他們以為逐水草而居的性格已經強烈的依附在身上，變成牢不可破的DNA序列。他們有敏銳的嗅覺，何處需要狩獵，何處會變成別人的獵物。隨時隨地，半夜、凌晨、破曉、正中午。都可以斷然：逃、跑、奔走、離開、捨棄、重新回去、為了自己的一命──  
  
　　為了他人的性命。  
　　起居室剩下兩人，他們被生活的痕跡包圍，處處都是撫摸的氣味。  
  
　　「Cowboy，」Illya說，「抱歉。」  
　　「不，」Solo回答，仍沒有回頭，「你和我都曉得，這原本應該是一件輕易的事。」  
　　「你哭了嗎？」  
  
　　Solo沉默不語，這讓原先以為Solo早就做好心理準備的Illya措手不及。他多久沒有看過這個美國人的背影，Solo鮮少背對他，他的肩膀不再像超人那麼巨大，但身板依舊好看的一如往昔。  
  
　　「過了這麼久，我曾經偷過……那麼多。以為自己需要那麼多。」Solo說，「Illya，你知道我相信什麼嗎？」  
　　「相信什麼？」他輕聲問。  
　　「你離開我的時候，我對自己發誓，」Solo說，他的藍眼珠已經變成了淡淡的藍色，「從今以後，不管在哪，只要可以，帶上你就好。」  
　　Illya等到Napoleon說完才吻了他。  
   
　　嚴格意義而言，他們在世上已經沒有親人。Gaby住在隔了一個大西洋的英國，雖然考慮過好幾次要搬回德國，卻還沒付諸行動。顯然那個叫做Clark的三十來歲男孩最終獲得了Illya的信任，兩邊各自搬進新住處之後，甚至還會來和他們共進晚餐，在周末幫忙打點一些需要負重能力的家務，或者順路跑腿買些日用品。不久，Solo認真的告訴Illya，他打算在他們的緊急聯絡人名單上面加上Clark的名字，以防萬一。「好。」Illya同意，Solo點了點頭，Illya卻伸出手，粗糙、佈滿皺紋的手指碰了碰Solo的臉頰。  
  
　　「我好愛你。」  
  
　　Solo反握他，貼著自己溫熱的臉。在lllya的掌心，他的手永遠長不大。


	4. Chapter 4

 

　　話說回來，有了共識之後，也不會改變：搬是一回事，找是一回事。Solo雖然、儘管、大致上和Illya解釋過理由，Illya總直覺這背後還有什麼陰謀。Solo和房仲約好時間看房子那天，Illya藉口關節痛，推辭和他同行。中午，下起了毛毛雨，天空陰陰暗暗，彷似奶油麵包捲的雲已經變成了一大塊變色的土耳其甜點卡士達磚，Illya只差一點點就要因為舒服的天氣一口氣睡到傍晚，幸好，Solo兩點要出門，他提前半個鐘頭站了起來，假意要去透透氣，他沒走遠，繞了兩個街區之後，回到他們公寓對面的一樓咖啡館，坐在室內，前方玻璃窗外的盆栽能擋住他低頭翻看書報。太久沒跟監，他都快要忘了基本技巧，Solo在他出門的時候，應該沒有從窗戶偷看吧？Illya不滿的轉轉脖子，折折手指，隔壁的中年男人不知道是否看出了他臉上有若干俄羅斯人的特徵，竟然端著咖啡移到比較遠的座位去。  
  
　　雨變大了，就在Solo出門的時候。美國人拄著一把深色拐杖，跟在樓下等待的房仲打招呼，即使天氣那麼糟，他的穿著還是十分優雅，皮鞋搭配輕便暖和的西裝，頓時這帶著些微嬉皮味的社區簡直搖身一變英國的牛津街。  
  
　　他們開始移動，Illya一口氣喝完味道不是很精確的紅茶，壓了小費在杯盤下，他凝神在心中計算Solo走路的步伐，等到估計Solo應該在三十公尺外之後，他拿起自己的傘，屏氣走出店外。  
  
　　「噢，媽的。」他罵道，雨後寂寥，一輛計程車正在等兩個街口外的紅燈。  
  
　　Illya氣得要命，他為什麼會天真的以為既然地點就在一公里內的西村，這傢伙就會老實的步行而不是選擇搭車？他真是低估了美國人浪費愛花錢一點都不堅忍不拔的性格。Illya曉得一旦走到馬路上就有被看到的風險，儘管如此，他還是幸運的招到了車子。  
  
　　「上哪？」中東臉孔的司機問道。  
　　「跟著前面那台。」  
　　「老先生，你幹嘛要跟它？」  
　　「我在抓姦。」Illya隨口答道。  
　　司機二話不說，踩下油門，「喂、喂，不用開這麼快，保持一點距離。」Illya說。  
　　「放心，先生，這種事大家都有經驗。」司機向他保證。  
  
　　什麼經驗？  
  
　　Solo的車子在格林威治街停了下來，大概出售的物件就是在這附近吧，司機聰明的保持在一個安全距離外，以Solo的體力和挑剔的標準而言，他們要看的房子最多不會超過兩間。Solo下車之後，司機猛盯著他瞧，打量他身上那套高級衣裝。  
  
　　「真奇怪，你的老婆跟那個有錢的老傢伙睡嗎？」  
　　「什麼？」Illya狠狠望著Solo，忘了自己幾分鐘前隨口說的謊。  
　　「我覺得你們很像，你老婆喜歡這種型的啊？」  
　　「什麼像？你說我跟他長得很像？他那麼矮。」Illya脫口而出。  
　　「臉。」司機伸手比了比，又聳聳肩，「味道。」他說。  
　　「氣質。」Illya糾正他的英文。  
  
　　兩人在計程車中坐了約莫四十分鐘，直到Solo和房仲走出來，看來相談甚歡。Illya觀察他們身後那幢房舍，環境清幽，門前的櫻桃樹在細雨中的枝幹顯得十分清新，鵝黃色的外牆和周遭的磚紅色建築相比，獨樹一幟。簡直將Solo的個性展現的淋漓盡致。  
  
　　「謝謝你。這是多給的。」Illya遞給司機車錢，他沉默的接了下來，突然開口，「你們是一起的吧？」  
　　Illya已經開了門，他淡淡的說，「很明顯？」  
　　司機做了怪表情，搖搖頭，不曉得是對自己搖頭還是對Illya搖頭，「就是臉，夫妻臉。」他補上一句，發音十分標準，「氣質。」  
  
  
　　氣質美好的Napoleon Solo和房仲分手後，獨自走在街上，Illya亦步亦趨，不到五十公尺，他們經過了一間男士服飾店，Solo略停下腳步品頭論足了一眼，又繼續往前，遇到一個靛藍色的郵筒和墨西哥餐廳之後，轉彎，開始放慢腳步，這次很篤定的停在一個櫥窗前，這裡琳瑯滿目擺滿了造型各異的西洋棋，吊燈的光芒讓每個棋子彷彿是在聚光燈下閃閃發亮的明星：象牙製、木頭製、也有一些是色彩鮮豔的人形；有黑白棋盤也有米褐色的組合；棋譜、計時鐘、幾副雙陸棋從掌中般的大小再到足以擺滿桌面的尺寸，收在比較不起眼的櫃子裡。從外面可以看見溫暖的室內坐著兩三組客人正在對弈。Illya知道大勢已去，那是他平時最喜歡的一間棋館。  
  
　　「Peril，你要跟到什麼時候？」  
  
　　Illya大方走過去，親了他的臉頰一下，「午安，夫人。」他有禮的說。  
　　Solo回吻他，「關節痛還出去走走？你編的理由也太爛了。」  
　　「我沒騙你。」Illya說，「你知道我的膝蓋下雨天就會痛。而且我是剛好碰到你。」  
  
　　Solo只是笑但沒說話，Illya在上面找不到任何嘲笑的味道。  
  
　　「你知道這是一個禮物了。走來這很近，對吧？」  
　　「看來跟蹤狂也不只是我一個。」Illya平鋪直敘，Solo笑了出來。  
　　「下午你都會來這裡看別人下棋。你不常跟別人下，我猜這是因為擊敗我比較有成就感。」Solo若有所思地補上一句。  
　　「是你都錯過了我殺得別人七零八落的英姿。」  
　　「你看，再走過去就是哈德遜河的步道，我們需要寬敞的地方可以靜靜的散步，而不是像華盛頓廣場公園那種人擠人連走個路都會被抓怪的人撞到。」  
　　「那叫神奇寶貝──你1994年去東京的時候不是有玩嗎？」  
　　「我們就快要沒辦法動了，Peril。」Solo說，「我很快就沒辦法跟以前一樣把你從水裡撈起來了。」  
　　「而且兩邊種的都是白色的櫻花。春天很美。」  
  
　　Illya沉默不語，「雨停了。」Solo收起傘，說道，「Kuryakin先生，要是你腳不痛的話，願意陪我走走嗎？」  
　　Illya伸出手，十根手指隨即合握，「我的榮幸。」  
  
　　河堤步道有人在讀書、發呆、跑步。越過哈德遜河，可以看見對面的紐澤西州的高樓。放射狀的雲絮散開了，水面抽絲剝繭，鑲金的天空是霧面的橘藍色。


	5. Chapter 5

 

　　那陣子晚上他們很早就上床，Solo跟Illya說完他預期中的房間配置、待整修的空間、和需要添購的家具以後，Illya都還沒把床頭燈關掉，Solo沾到枕頭就睡著，還睡得比平常沉。Illya故意戳了戳Solo皺皺的臉頰，這麼一大堆待辦事項，光講就累了。Illya一邊感激Clark不介意他們慢吞吞的搬家速度，一邊慶幸他和Solo在處理雜物方面出乎意料地具有同步率──要緊的物品、紀念品、信件，也都在身為特務的偏執狂下收拾得一絲不苟，等於是終生養成的習慣正在替他們最後的十年節省力氣和時間。Illya知道自己的記憶力不行了，但還是想得起來那把他用了二十年的馬卡洛夫手槍在書房的左邊數來第三個櫃子裡。他經手過的「工作細節」，大多都留在莫斯科，或許有一天會變成博物館的展品或解密資料，供人指指點點。要學習歷史，因為在你發現之前，歷史已經重現。  
  
　　Solo睜開朦朧的雙眼，「Illya。」他口齒不清的說，「為什麼不睡？」  
  
　　「這就來。」他說，關燈，窩進棉被，Solo清瘦的身體靠了過來。Illya原先沉浸在往事的思緒竟然讓他一時之間分辨不出身邊的人是Cowboy，他不是應該有一副充滿彈性的屁股，胸肌與其說是精壯不如說是豐滿，髮絲光滑，這是他摸了將近二十年有的。再之後的十年、二十年、三十年，Cowboy一直在改變，觸感在變、面貌在變。Illya把Solo的腰摟緊，Solo馬上就熟門熟路的把一條腿跨到他身上去──是了，這點 **從頭至尾** 沒有變過。  
  
　　這是他決定住在這裡的原因嗎。只是因為能和這個男人牽手而不會被拖到俄羅斯的警局？（真有這種事，Illya知道自己無論幾歲都會像中世紀的騎士起來戰鬥，但問題始終不是他或Napoleon有沒有騎士精神。）精神和畏懼是一道柏林牆。他在五十九歲離開蘇聯時問過自己，往後在美國他又持續地反問自己，次數比他想像的還要多。特別當有些時候，Napoleon不能完全聽懂他的俄文而他不能完全懂得他的英文；他厭惡極了美國的自我過剩意識而斯拉夫人的緘默使他性格安靜又扭曲。最糟的一直不是他身邊的男人不懂他的心思。而是他一直都懂，無論Illya有沒有發覺，他都接受了那些歧異。  
  
　　離去對於蘇聯人而言，一直是一項大事。在此之前，他們還必須學會道別。


	6. Chapter 6

 

　　Illya真正學習基礎物理之前，就已經懂得如何用一面隨身鏡打暗號，這不像隨手拿一隻手電筒打摩斯密碼給開卡車的探員，是一種藝術。有關於反射、路徑，或許還有光速。  
  
　　過去，物理學的優異成績讓Illya有資格繼續研讀電子學和核子動力學，在六十年前，那似乎是最重要的一件事，跟他同時拿下桑搏冠軍一樣重要；六十年後，幾周前他和Napoleon去看了一部敘述八零年代的超能力電影，當滿天飛舞的核彈媲美在華盛頓特區施放的國慶煙火時，他笑了出來，身旁的Napoleon肩膀動了動，大概是在憋笑。Illya找到他的手指，捏了捏。Solo隨即轉頭盯著他，Illya有點惱的回瞪，既然付了錢，就該把眼睛好好放在螢幕上。但Solo一臉我不在乎演什麼，我只想知道你待會結束想去吃什麼的神情，讓Illya再度中計。  
  
　　Solo很少主動親吻Illya，他知道有人自然會把嘴唇放到對的位置。  
  
　　為了這部商業片，他難得和Solo到西23街的切爾西區（Chelsea）的電影院去。散場時分，他們爭執兩件事：第一，去哪吃晚飯、第二，怎麼回家。兩件事上，Solo都贏了，他們直接在電影院隔壁一間叫作「東邊八號」的餐廳用餐，而不是平常吃慣的飯館；而且只要能招到車，就不搭地鐵，哪怕搭乘紅線三站之內就能到家（Illya還想堅持，但Solo只回了一句你以為紐約地鐵是日本新幹線啊，這個問題就解決了。過了八十以後，他們出門確實也無法再擠進擁擠的車廂）。  
  
　　Solo點了一個地中海海鮮餃子，Illya則是一道芝麻香煎金槍魚。飯後，Solo慢悠悠的喝紅酒，Illya多加了一杯德國產的雷司令（Riesling），孰料那股過甜的味道讓Illya一喝下去就渾身不對勁，他在廁所吐了，而且站不太起來。回家的車上，Solo問他要不要去醫院，但Illya倔強的拒絕，表示自己只是有一點小毛病。Solo聯絡不上Clark，只好勉強把人攙扶進家門，安置到床上之後，他原先打算稍作梳洗，卻忘了要回房間。還是半夜驚醒的Illya發現Solo不在身邊，才找到美國人坐在沙發熟睡，手邊還放著螢幕沒關的手機，顯然是隨時都要撥電話求救。後來兩把老骨頭在客廳寬敞的沙發床上睡著，清晨五點，Illya睜開眼，發現電視開著，Solo蜷曲在他懷裡，正在看一部老片。  
  
  
　　年輕時他們就沒認真看過電影。1967年年底他和Solo難得的在美西的舊金山碰頭，而不是天天籠罩在政治高壓圈的美東。究竟他們是為了什麼目的去的，Illya想了很多次仍然想不起來，只依稀記得那是聖誕夜，所有的人都和家人相聚過節去了，只有他和Solo溜進了電影院最後一輪放映的場次，行跡可比想找地方躲避寒風的流浪漢。你和我穿得都很體面，Solo反駁；Illya則回嘴，兩個成年男人一起觀賞這種……他偷偷覷了一眼海報，片名叫作《畢業生》（The Graduate）。Illya顯然因為不知如何接話而閉上嘴，當大螢幕上男主角和別人的老婆偷情起來，Solo微笑，知道身旁的男人一定滿臉「這都是在演些什麼玩意兒」，兩相無人的情況下，Solo在一片黑暗中盜走Illya的右手，煽情又火辣的撫摸帶繭的虎口。他調情的方式，彷彿佈滿指紋的手指是陰莖，掌心是連接睪丸的陰部。  
  
　　電影結束後，Illya和Solo去了趟男廁。幸而Solo的口袋還有最後一個保險套。又快又狠的一發結束後，Illya在Solo低頭穿褲子的時候又硬了起來，他沒想太多就再次打開Solo的大腿。Solo顯然沒料到Illya的行動──蘇聯人那時候可是少有的拘謹，他們的閱讀讀物盡是提醒女孩得行事端莊才不會破壞男人的性欲──保險套早被扔到垃圾桶了，Illya不由分說抱住Solo的腰，撐起他的體重，在後頸咬了一聲短促的「對不起」，勃起的性器直接滑進還有一點潤滑油的甬道裡，驚得Solo只能趕緊攀住Illya的肩膀才不至於腿軟。  
  
　　Illya用力抽插，陰囊撞擊兩人緊緊結合的下體。Solo體內還是熱的，非常熱，那股可以融化一切事物的高溫還沒退潮，裡面濕漉漉，彷彿狂喜的雨林，明明他剛才就沒有射在裡面。Solo喘不過氣來，他一手扣緊Illya的脖子，一手搓揉自己的性器，頂端冒著彷彿鮮奶油般甜美的液體。雖然戴上保險套與否觸感相差無幾，但是一想到彼此的肉體沒有任何東西阻隔，Illya失控了。方才Solo蹶起屁股，以背後式滿足被他勾起慾望的男人。現在，Illya的感官容納了所有東西，Solo光裸的雙腿交叉在後、他如蝶翅迅速眨動的眼睫毛、他只有在Illya挺進到了極點的時候才會把呼吸閉上、他微張的、姣好的唇形。這也包括有人靠近的腳步聲。  
  
　　「有人，Illya。」Solo警告似的低嘆，「行了，放我下來。」他又低語，但是Illya充耳不聞。不僅如此，他加快速度，穴口吸附陰莖的水聲幾乎清晰可聞。  
  
　　「住手，Peril，Illya。」Solo掙扎，男廁的大門被推開的剎那，Illya突然猛力往上一挺，龜頭直接擦過前列腺，Solo第一次在跟他做愛的時候咬破自己的嘴唇，鮮血淌進強忍呻吟的喉嚨。即便兩人不是第一次在外面匆促找地方解決性慾，即便Illya過去就曾經成為沒有節制的雄性動物，Solo還是很少如此失態。Illya無法否認自己得到的滿足完全屬於性興奮和性衝動。  
  
　　他們硬生生中斷了幾秒。停下動作，也無法完全掩飾熱騰騰的喘氣聲，他們心知肚明，掉在磁磚地板上的西裝褲從外面就看得到，很明顯是屬於兩個男人。他們互相瞪著彼此，直到清潔工小解完離開才繼續未盡之事。射精前一刻，Illya及時退了出來，精液濺在Solo的大腿上，而Solo射在他的肚子上，弄髒了他的襯衫。Solo垂下頭，淺淺的平復呼吸，他不看Illya，這是壞兆頭。當Illya小心的鬆開他，Solo的腳尖碰到地板時，還一時站不穩。Napoleon Solo靜靜的在發抖。這是Illya頭一次看見這個男人在他面前顯露強烈的情緒起伏。  
  
　　「你做什麼？被發現的話呢？看我大開方便之門，這成什麼樣子？」  
  
　　Illya沒吭聲，掉頭整理儀容，迅速拉上拉鍊。Solo一周前和別的女人上床，那股騷勁讓他當場折壞了一副耳機，摔爛了一張扶手椅，直到Gaby重重甩了他一巴掌才讓他回神，那掌不是假的。Solo隔天回來，還問為什麼Illya臉上多了掌痕。他以為這是玩笑，以為Illya和Gaby之間有了一些讓他嫉妒的關係。  
  
　　自卑。  
　　自私自利。自我矛盾。  
  
　　Illya不停的想著，Solo自卑、自私自利、自我矛盾。他自卑因為他不肯承認自己得不到正常的男女關係，他自私自利因為他分明無法控制自己的慾望，他自我矛盾因為他不肯承認他和Illya一直以來都渴望和對方做愛。  
  
　　然而他也一樣。  
  
　　他和他之間各有憤怒，而沒人收尾。


	7. Chapter 7

 

        他們從後門翻牆離開電影院，Illya知道Solo不想遇見任何可能的歧視眼神，他們是唯一一組觀看電影的男性觀眾，太好認了。Illya沒多說話，只是靜默的跟著美國人斷然的腳步。凌晨兩點，他們以隨興自在的姿態走過馬路，合宜的打扮沒讓警察把他們攔下。  
  
　　他們要用的福斯T2露營車就停在卡斯楚街（Castro St.）(1)，愛之夏（Summer of Love）的氛圍還縈繞在城市角落，露營車已然成為西岸的象徵。Solo跳上駕駛座，一路上沒交談。到達定位，他們在後座各自換上黑色的潛行裝。Solo對Illya視若無睹，他清點完內袋的裝備後，就站在洗手槽旁邊抖出一包萬寶路。Illya從來沒看過Solo抽菸抽這麼快。兩個人之間的氣氛簡直比冷凍奶油還要凝固，可怕的是，Solo並無意打破。Illya越來越害怕，他了解美國人的個性不像俄羅斯人，他們想走的時候，說走就走，絕不逗留。  
  
　　說些什麼，Illya提醒自己，再不說話，他可能會當場殺了Cowboy甚至是他自己。  
  
　　「Cowboy，你記得那首歌的歌詞嗎？」  
　　「什麼？」  
  
　　「剛才那部電影的主題曲」，說著Illya極其難得的哼起歌來，Solo的震驚讓Illya露出很難得一見的微笑，特別是他們那時候才認識三年半。這期間要嘛是窩在安全屋朝夕相處到會令人相看兩生厭，要不就是兩三個月都無法見面。究竟Solo那一刻是在震驚Illya在唱歌，還是在震驚他真的有把電影看進去，從不得而知。  
  
　　「人們交談卻沒有真正說話，人們聽到聲音卻非真正傾聽」（People talking without speaking, People hearing without listening.），Illya低聲唱道，出乎意料音準掌握的非常好，他正眼看著Solo露出彷彿見識核彈試爆都不會這麼驚駭的表情，「他們才不會在乎，他們是一群狗屎。」  
  
　　「你說了罵人的話嗎？Illya。」Solo好笑的說，聲音已經放鬆下來。  
　　「見鬼。」Illya嗤了一聲，「你到底要不要跟我在一起？」  
  
　　Solo放下手上剛上膛的槍，那是一隻點三八的史密斯威爾森，Illya一直記得這點。  
  
　　「Illya？」Solo輕聲說，好像他從來沒唸過Illya這個字。  
　　「Napoleon。」Illya叫了他的名字，彷彿那就是回答。  
  
  
（1）卡斯楚街，該區也稱為卡斯楚區（The Castro），是世界上著名的同志村之一。


	8. Chapter 8

 

　　星期五那天，發生了兩件事。第一件，Illya第一百零一回撕爆了報紙，原因是一則關於俄羅斯聯邦安全局（FSB）的國外情報部門結業生大肆在莫斯科街頭找來賓士兜風狂歡而遭到處罰的新聞。看著一張從網路影片翻拍下來的大合照，每個人的容貌清楚可辨，Illya難得一見（其實也不是很難得）的大發雷霆，下一秒Solo立刻平靜的從桌上拿起他的咖啡，免得Illya像當年一樣又把桌子掀翻出去。  
  
　　最後餐桌是沒翻，但Illya氣呼呼的推開椅子站起來，把手插到口袋裡，就繞著餐廳打轉，嘴裡不停喃喃叨念「真是丟臉」、「當眾出醜」、「毫無概念」等等嚴厲批判。Illya五十歲從第一線退下來之後，可是KGB情報員的首席訓練官。  
  
　　「呃，」Solo故意挑了個很爛時機插話，「Peril？」  
　　「幹嘛？」Illya沒好氣的問，他握緊拳頭，似乎是盤算一旦Solo以宿敵的身分嘲笑他們，就要一拳揍死他。  
　　「作為『專業』且『優秀』的前──CIA特務，」Solo字正腔圓，「我得提醒Kuryakin探員別太生氣，以免把他自己氣到腦中風。到時候我還不能去找FSB索賠，他們可能會根據老早以前的光榮紀錄決定在我的茶裡加點放射物。」  
  
　　「一點都不好笑。」Illya冷冷地說，臉非常臭。  
　　「我知道不好笑。」Solo突然以同樣冷靜的語調作答，這反倒吸引了Illya的注意力，他停下踱步，看著表情些微改變的Solo，「時代變得太快，讓你我快要受不了了，不是嗎？」  
  
　　「我沒有厭世。」Illya謹慎的回答，「你想說什麼？」  
　　「你也不准。」Solo說，「我沒有想說什麼。我不屬於盧比揚卡。」  
　　「你想說什麼？」Illya固執的追問。  
　　「沒有什麼，」Solo依舊堅持，換了個口吻，他的笑容帶著一點點表演性的惆悵和感傷，但藍眼珠卻很真實的浮起某種情感，「你是一個愛國的人。  
  
　　「你羨慕我。」  
　　「我尊敬你。」  
  
　　Illya專注地凝視他，「你以前從來沒這樣說過，為什麼？」  
  
　　「有些話要趁早說。」Solo輕描淡寫的回答，然後微笑，「更別提你今天竟然穿著那件醜到不行的黑色套頭衫……怎樣？我以前都沒說過你醜？笑話，你還覺得我喜歡你這樣穿？想打架？你以為我還會輸嗎？」  
  
　　桌子被Illya的長腿踢翻之後，就在馬桶附近，Solo輸了。  
  
  
　　第二件事，經過一番折騰，Illya和Solo終於順利搬進新家。Clark從報社下班，特別繞道拜訪，還帶了一瓶粉紅香檳慶祝（一進門，他大驚失色，為什麼Napoleon先生和Illya先生臉上有瘀青？難道是跌倒了嗎？）。他和Solo一起下廚，開放式廚房的東側天花板裝設了半拱型的強化玻璃窗，黑色窗框搭配米白色的磚牆作底，簡潔俐落的色調像極了供鮮花生長的溫室。入夜，沒有太陽的採光，卻採到零星雨勢的圓形水漬和紐約斑斑璀璨的人造燈火。Illya坐在餐桌一側，他一向無法閒下來，一有空檔，不是拿出西洋棋或書，再不然他會開始手癢的清理槍械，替他的一把把愛槍和刀具重新上油打光。但是隨著廚房漂浮羅勒、海鮮、奶油、橄欖油的香味，Clark技巧嫻熟的炒蛋，Solo則用輕微顫抖，但仍然很穩的手在攪拌濃湯，Illya摘下老花眼鏡，闔上寫到一半的日記，起身幫忙擺設餐具，饒富興致看著他們如二重奏般互相傳遞調味料或是相爭鬥嘴，這個時候，他竟然有了兩人是父子的錯覺。  
  
　　「今天沒有俄羅斯菜。」Solo用威脅的口吻說道。  
　　「我知道，」Illya淺笑，「同志，我會把你們兩個當作是老義大利共產黨。」  
  
  
　　Solo和他起過一場衝突。所謂衝突，是因為發生了以後也無法追蹤結果，只能痛苦的等待往後的日子證明會不會後悔或痛不欲生。那是在1978年的秋天。  
  
　　他們決定不再考慮任何人成為身邊的伴侶之後，熬過了幾乎是不可能撐過去的六七零年代，那時候他和他已經快要五十歲了，斷斷續續可能偷了將近二十年的情。Illya多次懷疑，這簡直是不可能的事。他若是女人，這會被稱作私通，縱使他不是女人，這還是私通，而且下場更慘，是一場輸了兩人就只剩下死亡的命運。Illya清楚了解他和Solo多年來的交往若是曝光，他甚至沒有到西伯利亞苟延殘喘的機會，他會直接被拖進盧比揚卡的天井，在滿地血汙中被一顆子彈貫穿後腦勺，就像他也曾經對別人做過的那樣，搞不好他憤憤然的同志們還會多補給他幾槍。可是我沒有叛國、我沒有做出任何違背──共產理念的事情。 **但我仍然有罪。** 我愛上一個人，他知道我是誰、我從哪裡來、我的臉、我愛抽什麼菸、喝什麼酒、我有什麼夢想、我喜歡聽搖滾樂，我讓他知道真正的我是什麼樣子，我讓他知道我是一個──間諜。Illya一直在後悔。他怎麼能把Napoleon Solo捲進這個根本不可能有出口的漩渦，跟他一同墜落。  
  
　　長久生活在一個善於吐露謊言的國度，Illya沒有因此比較懂得如何分辨真心話。從史達林到赫魯雪夫，到布里茲涅夫。蘇聯進入了沉悶的停滯年代，現在沒有人會像以前一樣，只是因為一些莫須有的罪名或確實存在的想法就失去生命，他們只是被抓起來，集中放在同一個地方，也不像是在豢養，更像是自生自滅。但蘇聯還是在一個無邊無際的籠牢裡，是不是在古拉格，又有什麼差別？  
  
　　他們短暫在瑞士日內瓦見面。凌晨一點，Solo入住飯店，在窗邊坐著喝了一小時的酒，看著樓下色情酒吧的霓虹燈閃閃爍爍，看變性人和風塵女子在風塵中揚起面無表情的笑容在攬客，秀出絲襪和絲襪下的光景。一小時後，Illya用他們約定好的方式敲門，兩聲，停一秒，再兩聲。蘇聯人帶著滿臉鬍渣出現，一臉剛下飛機的疲憊模樣。他拖著行李，還在演戲，還沒那麼快能把那渾身得裝作自己是蘇聯汽車商的氣質給丟掉，他手上甚至拿著「Moskvitch 2140」新車款型的英文簡介。打量眼前景象，床鋪上扔著Solo的西裝外套、領帶和馬甲，美國男人難得身上只剩下一件乾淨而且解了兩顆釦子的白襯衫。Solo拿著酒杯用低垂的視線看了看他。沒有打招呼，Illya閉上眼，深深吸了一口氣，讓 **Illya** 從這個軀殼解放，讓Illya出來。然後他走過去，蹲在Solo的沙發面前，讓Solo用滿是風霜的手撫摸他粗糙的臉頰。兩人沒有和對方交代近況，沒有那個必要，他們總是能透過其他的方式：從別的情報員、電話線、閒言碎語、竊聽、監看，偷拐搶騙，知道彼此面臨到了什麼問題。他們都到了不得不轉內勤的年齡，一旦如此……Illya不想繼續想，他只是想不透為什麼Solo沒有在刑期服滿時就申請退役。他狂想過，離開CIA的Solo不是不能──來蘇聯，和他在一起，無所謂，Illya可以保護他，以他在KGB已經取得的 **權勢** ，他有資格，更有能力，去藏好一個人。  
  
　　他想著，拼命想著，但沒有說。Solo解開他的衣領，手指在他的頸子上來回，彷彿要找他的脈搏，然後壓倒他，跟他就躺在地毯上做愛。完事後，Solo又倒了一杯威士忌，光裸身軀上隨意套了一件睡袍，Illya低頭看著自己方才被操過的模樣，他們沒戴保險套，Solo直接射在他裡面，腸道瀰漫著一股宛如暖流般懶洋洋的溫熱，他差點闔上眼就要掉淚。Solo的指痕印在他的大腿上，那為什麼不能永恆的留在他的肌膚上，變成一道又一道不會消失的紀念品。  
  
　　「你該走了。」Illya說，這是他的聲音？是嗎？  
  
　　Solo聽出了他的弦外之音，他握著酒杯的手開始顫抖，這一刻他變成了Illya。  
  
　　「你說什麼？」他問，冷靜自制，就跟當年猛抽萬寶路的模樣完全相同。  
　　「CIA願意讓你接Sanders的位子，這樣很好。你可以住在華盛頓特區，有高級公寓，你可以有想要的人生。」  
　　「我沒有什麼所謂『我想要的人生』。」Solo說，「你忘了我只是個賊。」  
　　「那已經過去了。」  
　　「是你希望我跟你在一起的。」  
　　「Napoleon。」  
　　「我和你在一起，從來不是因為想要什麼。你想要生活？還是你想要小孩？我們年輕的時候有那麼多精力和機會，你大可以去這麼做！」  
　　「你還年輕，Cowboy。」　  
  
　　Napoleon Solo爬到他身上，扯出一個嘲諷的微笑，彷彿要讓他見識他所說的年輕有多可笑。他用力吸吮Illya的乳頭，舌尖滑動，手指則揉捏另一邊凸起的紅腫。他扔掉睡袍，兩人已經沒有那麼結實的肚腹緊緊相貼，他扳開Illya的大腿，用從來沒用過的下流方式磨蹭他的下體，讓睪丸之間的柱體緩緩升起，Illya張口呻吟，抓住Solo已經有幾根灰白色的頭髮，主動抬起臀部。方才被Solo的陰莖撐開的入口還有些許淫蕩的精液，更裡面是一片深邃的空蕩，Solo撸動自己的生殖器，確定夠硬之後，他緩緩插入Illya已經迫不及待在收縮的甬道裡。啊、嗯、Cowboy。Illya恣意喘著，甚至用手環住Solo的屁股，想把他壓得更深，他一點也不矜持，彷彿嗑了藥，彷彿他知道這是最後一次。Solo狂怒的動了起來。你休想。你休想。他憤怒的低語。Illya行李箱的電子呼叫器響起來的時候，Illya伸出手，Solo不讓他去拿，而是把陰莖插得更裡面，Illya的大腿張到了極限，他痛苦的喘了一聲。你喜歡這樣？不是嗎？你喜歡這種刺激感。你喜歡有人觀看的時候做愛。你這膽小鬼。我在你好深的地方。Illya。你這混帳東西。  
  
　　射精、重新勃起、抽插、射，兩人重複，沒有節制。最後Solo靠在Illya胸前，兩人的腹部、陰毛、下體，沾滿了疊合和交媾的證據。汗水和一種更為熾熱的液體一起在Illya的胸膛上蒸發。  
  
　　「你想怎樣就怎樣吧。」  
　　意氣用事。  
  
　　「我們一點也不適合。」  
　　確實如此。  
  
　　「你叫我滾。」Illya恍惚的說，「這是道別的意思嗎？」  
  
　　Illya，自卑、自私自利、自我矛盾。Solo直視他，說，「對。」  
  
　　  
　　Clark待到九點，幫忙把碗盤洗淨瀝乾後，調暗玄關的燈，輕輕帶上門，兩位老人在客廳昏昏欲睡。環顧四週，家具變得更少了，木頭地板不會太滑，廁所和轉角處都裝有扶手。他們擁有共同的臥室和各自的書房。  
  
　　「來休息了，好嗎？」  
　　「好。」  
  
　　兩人相互扶持，一同進了浴室。Illya坐在板凳上，和Solo輪流幫對方擦背、洗澡。臥房擺設一張鋪著白色床單的大床，可以照出兩公尺巨人Illya的鏡子放在窗戶旁邊，不會吸走任何人的能量。棉被是陰天般的淺灰色，一點點陰鬱和褪色之中，卻是柔和的不刺眼。  
  
　　Solo躺上床，Illya還在床頭邊走來走去。  
  
　　「你在那邊磨蹭什麼？」  
　　「今天是『彼得與菲芙蘿亞節』（Peter and Fevronia Day），慶祝愛情、家庭還有忠誠。」Illya說，「我聽說俄羅斯國內現在都把它當作情人節了。」  
  
　　Solo困惑的皺起眉毛，「你以前從來沒提過。」Solo說，「為什麼？」  
  
　　Illya沒回答，他小心翼翼的將自己的手錶放在Solo一向戴在小指的印戒旁邊，老舊的錶帶捲了起來，將戒指圈在中間，彷彿溫柔的手掌捧著它。他的動作慎重又細膩，就像在進行一種神聖的儀式，Solo凝神望著他的一舉一動。  
  
　　「就像這樣。沒有什麼。」Illya說，「你說過的。」


	9. Chapter 9

 

　　這天早上Illya突然驚醒，心中被某種說不明白的情緒困住。他深呼吸，進行每日一早的例行公事，思考今天是星期幾，然後看看旁邊的機械鬧鐘，確定時間。意識漸漸清晰以後，攫住心頭的某種恐慌卻怎樣都擺脫不了。Illya瞪著眼前粉刷成淡白色的牆壁，上一次有這種感覺還是他打算拍給Solo的一封秘密電報不小心被另一個KGB特務發現，在不知道對方何時會舉報他、逮捕他、然後和其他原本是同事的人殺了他的極端恐懼下，Illya確實用了點技巧讓對方提前終結，而悽慘的是，他事後竟也不覺得後悔。這是他的生活，鬥爭、鬥爭、想辦法存活。  
  
　　他在床上輾轉翻個身，意外的發現應該在他左手邊的Solo不見人影。Illya稍稍有些緊張起來，但又安慰自己。七點鐘，以他們的睡眠習慣而言，他今天算是比較晚起了，這個時候他們通常已經坐在餐桌上，或者是正挽著彼此的手前往附近提供早餐的咖啡廳。  
  
　　Illya側耳傾聽，想找出寢室以外是否有任何Solo正在移動或是做事的軌跡。被Solo的好廚藝寵壞以後，很難不像條件反射的狗一樣，一旦躺在枕頭上聽見鍋鏟輕輕碰撞的聲音，那份感動和期盼幾乎可比擬交響樂團在周末的清晨時分合奏貝多芬的快樂頌。他老實承認，對，他會在腦中幻想著Solo可能煮什麼早餐，有沒有水果優格，三明治是什麼口味，他會偷偷嚥了口口水而讓Solo永遠不知道：他早已被拴住，哪裡都逃不了。  
  
　　可是Solo不在客廳、不在廚房、不在浴室，也不在他收得一乾二淨的書房，裡面兩面書櫃放滿一落畫冊，書桌抽屜則有一本非常糟糕的資料夾。他想CIA或是FBI甚至是國際刑警組織應該會非常樂意得到它，上面不僅仔細列明Solo「年輕時」偷過比較著名的保險庫（Illya老實承認，他根本不知道Solo到底有沒有確切的金盆洗手），以及得手的首飾或畫作現在收藏在哪裡，也追記了哪些是他們已經「捐」給美術館或賣給了收藏家。另外幾幅Solo還捨不得的珍藏，則是註明在他們兩人都過世後才能按照遺囑處理。  
  
　　Illya不安起來，莫非Solo自己先出去散步了？他查看鞋櫃，Solo的皮鞋不在，拐杖也是，Illya急急轉身回房間換上外出服，他一拉開窗簾，卻發現Solo就在對街的人行道，不曉得是不是剛從河邊步道散步回來，還是正要出發。  
  
　　Illya匆匆跨出家門，Solo還站在原地，他的神情有點奇怪，但Illya沒有發現。  
  
　　「Cowboy。」他喊道。  
  
　　Solo好像沒聽見，就在Illya朝他走過去的時候，男人轉身，那猝然的方式讓他的動作顯得近似於僵硬，或是突兀，那股不協調並沒有馬上在Illya的腦中形成強烈的影像，Illya的腳步已經慢了，他耐心等待一輛轎車過去，Solo已經轉了過來，臉上帶著從容的友善，視線有些飄離，讓Illya想要前進卻硬生生中斷。某種模糊的懷疑和恐懼緩慢地形成、迅速地膨脹。Illya哽住了，他突然間恨自己為什麼反應不再敏捷。  
  
　　Solo安然的微笑，回望他，年華老去的皺紋在眼角和嘴角深刻了Solo俊美的臉。短短幾秒內，他的笑意精準又疏離，陌生又熟悉，正是Illya當年第一次見到Napoleon Solo的模樣。那個美國來的CIA混蛋。對待任何初次見面的男人、女人、小孩，都能施展駕輕就熟的魅力，恰到好處的親暱，再加上幾許渾然天成的挑逗。  
  
　　那是Cowboy。Illya比誰都清楚，但並不是他的Cowboy。他看起來不認識他。


	10. Chapter 10

 

　　事情發生了。Illya又一次醒來，又一次想到，昨天早晨的一切彷彿一場夢。他花了一整天想了恐怕有一百次，想了一百種要如何因應接下來這種情況的辦法，或許它根本不是什麼夢，只是他命運裡要去解決的另一個難題。老天，這可還沒到最後的最後呢，他並不比一般人還要多舛，這樣一想，Illya幾乎要笑起來，這是因為Solo會這樣取笑他：如果我忘了，你就讓我再愛上你一次就好了。  
  
　　Illya閉上眼睛，Solo已經比很多人都還要晚很多、很多、才失憶了。這不是什麼他們之前沒有討論或預料過的問題。可是這一點都不簡單，如果是我忘記的話呢？Napoleon？如果是你，你會怎麼做，告訴我──  
  
　　他轉身，Solo就在身邊，嘴巴微微張開，發出細細的鼾聲。昨天早晨Illya小心翼翼的問他這麼早去哪裡的時候，Solo用一種莫名其妙的眼神看了他一眼，彷彿他問了一個廢話，但他也沒有回答，只說，我想回家了。  
  
　　Solo看著他的困惑神情並不是裝出來的，儘管Illya感覺到無法控制的驚惶就要衝破心扉，但是當兩人久久互望著彼此，而Solo停頓了好一會兒，才對著他說，「Peril，怎麼了」的時候，他差點不可自抑的老淚縱橫。  
  
　　Solo也醒了。他準備要醒來的時候會先皺眉，挑起右邊眉毛、左邊，然後才舒展他那雙極為漂亮的眼睛，他眨眨眼，發現Illya盯著他看。  
  
　　Illya又忍不住，也不管他問了一千次有，「Cowboy，你還好嗎？」  
  
   　「我很好，為什麼一直問？」Solo說，帶著剛睡醒的暴躁，「現在幾點？你從昨天問到現在了。」  
  
　　「沒什麼，」Illya說，「六點多了，你想起床了嗎？」  
  
　　「哦，」Solo淡淡的取笑他，「今天換你想做早餐給我吃嗎？」  
  
　　「你想吃什麼？」  
  
　　「Peril，」Solo直接了當，Illya的手藝僅限於甜點，「你在擔心什麼？」  
  
　　「我沒有。」  
　  
   　Solo點點頭，在棉被底下摸索Illya的腰，Illya順從的靠過去。  
  
　　「你記得我是誰嗎？」  
  
　　Solo慢慢睜開眼皮，又緩緩闔上，「你是Napoleon Solo的丈夫。」 (2)  
  
　　「那你呢？」  
  
　　Solo露齒而笑，他閉著眼睛唸道，「我是IllyaKuryakin的情婦。」  
  
　　「別開玩笑。」Illya怒道，「什麼情婦！」  
  
　　「你生氣的點是情婦嗎？」Solo旋開亮晶晶的藍眼珠，「昨天操得不滿意嗎？」  
  
　　「我昨天沒有操你！」Illya忿忿不平的說。  
  
　　「哎，計較什麼，都給你操幾年了。」Solo故意摸摸老腰，一副不堪負荷又意猶未盡的表情，「還是你是因為昨天沒操所以在生氣？」  
  
　　Illya嘟起嘴巴，似乎不是很滿意但又鬆了口氣，Solo唇邊依舊帶著笑意。  
  
　　「Napoleon。」Illya喚道。  
  
　　「嗯？」  
  
　　「你可以現在操我嗎？」  
  
　　Solo這下子全醒了過來，有些詫異，他認真的看著Illya同樣非常認真的臉，「你認真的嗎？我們還沒吃早餐。」  
  
　　「我想要你。」Illya說，他湊過去，吻了一下Solo淡色的嘴唇，「你進來就好，不用動也沒關係。」  
  
　　「……你這句話一點也不鼓舞士氣。Illya，」Solo撇撇嘴，又換上了另一個口氣，非常溫柔，「我們很久沒做了，我不確定我們還能不能……我害怕你受傷。」  
  
　　Illya牽起Solo的手，在手背上輕輕吻著，「沒有什麼是最後一次，不是嗎？」  
  
　　Solo看了他一眼，不再說話，他拉著Illya坐了起來，兩人面對面，用手指碰著嘴唇、耳後、Solo清晰的顴骨、Illya的疤、鼻尖碰鼻尖。Illya知道，不管是Solo還是他的臂力，都不可能再做到俯撐在一個人身上太久了。當Solo把嘴唇貼著Illya──噢，Illya幾乎要嘆息，他那已經不再敏銳和迅速的神經和反應和感官全都感受到，那是訊號燈，是信號彈。Solo的前戲。他喜歡先用嘴唇挑逗他的嘴唇，上唇、下唇、牙齒、舌頭──他開始了，Illya感覺嘴唇被分開，Solo不再那麼強勁但卻果決的唇瓣含住他，抿著、揉著，然後唇舌交纏。無論他跟他學了幾年，那麼多年，始終無法像他一樣，愛撫一個人愛撫的這麼──慢、深切、無垠、無涯。Illya擅長更直接的方式，他知道Solo喜歡而且常因此得到劇烈的高潮。可是Solo也知道他喜歡什麼，Illya修長的身軀，冰凍的情感，只有慢才能征服。  
  
　　他一顆一顆解開Illya睡衣的釦子，保持著一定的速率；而Illya略涼的手指從Solo的衣襬溜進去，搔了搔他的肚臍，Solo呵呵笑，「你每次都喜歡用暴力解決。」  
  
　　「這樣比較快，反正你的衣服是我的兩倍。」  
  
　　Solo挑眉，Illya吸了口氣之後，猛力一扯，釦子從鬆垮垮的衣服上彈飛出去，Solo順勢壓倒Illya，他們一邊接吻，一邊替對方褪掉睡褲，Illya躺著，露出兩條纖細的長腿，Solo的呼吸變沉了，他折起Illya的膝蓋，開始從腳踝處吻他。  
  
　　「不，Cowboy，」Illya輕輕喘道，「脫掉我的內褲。」  
  
　　Solo停下來，並沒有馬上按照Illya所說的話做，而是隔著內褲的布料愛撫生殖器。Illya的莖部和囊部都處在柔軟狀態，Solo放輕指勁，專心一意的搓揉著睪丸卻硬是不去碰觸陰莖，Illya晃著頭，嘆息聲越來越大，等到Solo慢慢把他的內褲拉下一兩吋的時候，他滿足的微笑，「你有反應了。」Solo說。  
  
　　「怎麼可能沒有？」Illya邊喘邊質問，「你到底要不要碰我？否則我要自己來。」  
  
　　「你不准動。」Solo凶狠的說，「你那玩意現在是我的東西。」  
  
　　Solo一口氣剝掉Illya的內褲，陰莖裸露，角度半勃。Solo一伸手撫摸，Illya身體猛然一縮，抓緊床單，「Cowboy，我、我覺得我不行。」  
  
　　「你可以。」Solo專注的低語，「有點耐心。」  
  
　　Solo說著，指甲修齊的手掌穩穩握住Illya的陰莖，從根部往上到龜頭，指腹刺激鈴口，時快時慢的拉急節奏。Illya弓起腳背，他抓住Solo的肩膀，「Solo，我說不行……不是不行，你再做下去，我會直接射出來……」  
  
　　「所以這是什麼意思？」Solo不懷好意的問，下一秒，他突如其來的含住Illya的性器，開始幫他口交。  
  
　　「Solo！」Illya驚喘，「不、不要……我、我……快進來，拜託，你知道的。我現在……」Illya艱難的說，「射了就結束了，我不想只是這樣。」  
  
　　「Illya。」Solo在Illya越發堅硬的性器上吻了一下，輕聲哄他，「噓，沒事，我在跟你開玩笑。還沒硬的人可不只是你而已。」  
  
　　Illya還在喘氣，聞言笑了起來，「需要我幫你？」  
  
　　「你想看看它嗎？」Solo在Illya耳邊下流的問，「很久沒看了，不是嗎？」  
  
　　「每天洗澡不都在看。」  
  
　　「這不一樣。」Solo退了幾步，用性感的姿勢跪在Illya眼前，「你想要這個。」他說，內褲褪下的瞬間，有精神的陰莖慢慢滑了出來，Illya笑了起來，「寶貝，想要我操你嗎？」  
  
　　「操我。」Illya語帶威脅，「你不操我，看你怎麼解決。你自己弄的話絕對弄到一半就會睡著。」  
  
　　「你知道嗎？」Solo說，把Illya的長腿分開，開始用指尖愛撫顫動的穴口，Illya親眼看著Solo慢慢把手指旋入入口處。他們這樣做是第幾次了呢，為什麼他始終不厭？當Solo的指頭夾帶潤滑液一同衝破鎖死的肉壁時，他緊緊闔上眼。  
  
　　「知道什麼？」Illya問，「你的手指太短，每次都無法戳中我的前列腺？」  
  
　　「你這王八蛋。」Solo不滿，「多年來總算說了真心話？」  
  
       Illya的穴口不像以前那麼有彈性，Solo嘴上帶著報復，第二根手指卻謹慎的靠著第一根手指進入，好一會只是在原地打轉。察覺自己正在被男人開啟，等待侵蝕。過往累積的那一層又一層的銷魂記憶，讓Illya發出長嘆。  
  
　　「知道什麼？寶貝？」Illya說，用腿蹭著Solo，  
  
　　「我和你在日內瓦分手的時候，在紐約接到Waverly的消息，說你去了阿富汗。」Solo安靜地說，「我後悔極了，想你可能會故意死在那裡，或者就算你不刻意，你最終還是會死在那裡。」Solo說，他的注意力一時不集中，第三根手指插得太快，Illya小小抽了口氣，但還不到無法忍受的疼。  
  
　　「然後？」  
  
　　「然後你回到蘇聯。你沒事，你沒有死。雖然那時候我得不到任何情報，不知道你是在前線受了傷還是因為什麼原因被送回蘇聯。可是你平安回去了。」  
  
　　「我被射中兩槍。」Illya說，「一槍在右臂，不是複雜性骨折；一槍在左腹，在嚴重到可能會救不回來的時候，救回來了。但是衝出來救我的人死了，這是俄羅斯的傳統，不放棄任何同袍。」  
  
　　Solo溫柔的撫著Illya那兩處舊傷疤，「所以你一直沒告訴我？」  
  
　　「你不也一直沒告訴我？」Illya問他，Solo笑笑。  
  
　　「我太開心了，知道你沒死。我受不了，跑去嫖妓。別這樣看我，」Solo用執著又飢渴的眼神掃了Illya一眼，「我需要有人滿足，在那裡，有個金髮的男人晃了過來，說如果我需要，他可以服務我。」  
  
　　「我有什麼辦法呢？Peril？他長的……跟你好像。其實不像，只要頭髮往右梳，上點髮油，身高比我高，各個都像你。」  
  
　　「我讓他幹了我兩發，我不小心喊了你的名字。」Solo說，那股決絕讓Illya突然間不能動彈，「還沒回到住處，我就在街上被抓。他是FBI的混蛋。專門接這種下三濫的業務。他們是抓走了我，Sanders沒什麼法子，畢竟是跟男人雞姦，我又是CIA的人，他們覺得很丟臉。」  
  
　　Illya想吻他，可是Solo撫著他的嘴唇，「你怎麼走的？我知道你走了。」  
  
　　「對，」Solo微笑，像是過往的倦意終於變成了趣味，「他們把我關了一陣子，但找不到我有什麼叛國的證據。所以後來把我扔進了矯正所，」Solo面容稍稍扭曲，「他們拼命的電我，但是他們不曉得你曾經救過我一次。」  
  
　　「我發狂似的喊著你的名字，求你來救我。後來他們向UNCLE確認了我們當年的任務，認為我無法承受擔任情報員的壓力，已經精神失常了。我就這樣順利地被踢了出去。」Solo說，「你又救了我一次。Illya，你從來不知道你有多重要。」  
  
　　Illya屏息，Solo吻了吻他的臉頰，「親愛的，」他低聲說，將手指全數退出，開拓的穴口彷彿花苞優雅又細緻的綻放，「我可以進去了嗎？」  
  
　　「進來。」Illya低嘆，「進來。」  
  
　　Solo調整姿勢，左手扶著自己的性器，龜頭戳進的瞬間就和另一副軀體密合，然後是沒入，隨後的陰莖如收帆入港，像是歸鄉。喘不過來的呼吸，大腿不住的顫動，胸腔裡快要掙脫而出的心跳。交握、相扣，分不開的十指。  
  
　　就在宇宙的中心。  
  
　　「Illya。」Solo聲音喑啞，「我一生都會記得。」  
  
　　被填滿的Illya瞪大雙眼，欲言又止，他臉上混合情慾、無法抑止的喜悅，同時又因為這個字眼感到心碎，「不要說出來，求你。」Solo低聲阻止他。  
  
　　「Napoleon。」  
  
　　「沒事。」  
  
　　「親愛的──」  
  
　　「我說沒事！」Solo突然咆哮，「你為什麼要一直逼我！」  
  
　　Illya及時換上了鎮靜的表情，但還是難掩衝擊。Solo不是脾氣火爆的人，他是乾冰的冷然性格。他過去不會大聲說話更不會隨意謾罵──他正在變，而且不是出自於他的本意。  
  
　　Solo吼完，映入眼簾的是Illya深受打擊的神情，原來他們已經這麼老，已經走了這麼遠，可是為什麼有些事情不會因此成為永恆？而是不停的在挑戰他們？Solo捧住Illya的臉，語無倫次起來，「對不起，Illya，對不起。」Solo又抓住Illya蒼老的手，像是做錯事的孩子，「對不起，對不起……」  
  
　　「……快閉上你的嘴。Napoleon。」Illya沙啞地說，抱緊他，扯出一個笑容，「你在我裡面，記得嗎？」Illya說著，嘗試收緊臀部，結合的感覺像是青鳥飛過的湧泉，兩人的喘息一高一低，是和諧的聲部。  
  
　　「在這裡，你在這裡。」Illya說。  
  
　　「不要緊了，你現在無論走到哪裡，都可以帶著我。」  
  
  
　　知道為什麼嗎？  
　　有人，就有回憶。   
  
  
  
\-----  
(2)2000年G8高峰會上，日本首相森喜朗與美國總統柯林頓會面時，不小心將英文的「你好嗎？」口誤為「你是誰？」。驚訝的柯林頓幽默的答道：「我是希拉蕊‧柯林頓的丈夫。」隨後，森喜朗回答：「我也是。」（凡是念過英文教科書的說不懂笑點是騙我）


	11. 生日快樂

 

　　Napoleon知道Illya在恐懼什麼，他知道了。  
　　知道命運和接受之間有一段距離，他害怕自己或許不能完全跨過去。  
  
  
　　2016，蘇聯解體已經過了二十幾年，後冷戰會不會被新冷戰取代，他和他還依舊在看、如今他們只是旁觀。Napoleon Solo從來沒想過他可以活得那麼久，他可能在任何一個關卡因為任何一項疏忽，或者是稀鬆平常的意外，就不會見識到三十四歲的他如何認識三十二歲的Illya，在那個炙熱到可能會感受核融合的夏日。如果他們在那一刻沒想過五十四年後醒來時會見到另一個人，那麼確實沒有辦法想像，八十七歲的Cowboy如何看著睡夢中悄然變成了八十五歲的Peril。  
  
　　Illya一直認為我愛他不像他愛我這麼多。但他又曉得我愛他就是那麼的多，否則我不會在這裡，一直跟他生活。Illya認識他以後，半輩子都在這種情感裡猶豫、懷疑、載浮載沉。Napoleon想過，解答就在Illya應該曉得的地方，《戰爭與和平》說，照顧別人的人，總比被照顧的人還能記住對方。文豪漏掉了一個選項，因為Napoleon和Illya花了一輩子的時間，在彼此沒察覺、不明瞭、互相誤解的情況下，試著同時實踐。  
  
　　Napoelon不喜歡老頭這個字眼。  
　　Illya會心平氣和的說，你和我本來就是老頭又沒有錯。  
  
　　距離七月二十五日的午夜十二點，還有五分鐘。他看了一眼Illya的腕錶，回過頭，注視著已然熟睡的Illya，在心裡倒數，時間過的時候，他張開嘴唇，彷彿想說些什麼，然後，指針繼續向前轉動，還沒停下。  
  
　　他輕輕吻了Illya的眉毛，和睡著也很兇的眼皮。  
  
　　「你這個死老頭，我不會忘記。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文章是一則詩歌  
> 然而我對這世界仍有那麼多不熟悉，它僅僅是：僅僅
> 
> 大概是緣分吧。熟悉我的朋友們知道我是資料狂。  
> 很多時候也是旅行記的地圖與觀察索引。或者是某種我認為是哲學的想法。  
> 去年去紐約，那時候UNCLE根本還沒上映，我正好在出發前看了預告，那時邊修論文心裡邊想馬的這是啥大基片，於是在時報廣場和前往格林威治村的路上看到廣告和掛在大樓外面的海報時，都拍了下來。這就是──  
> 馬的孽緣。業障重。前世註定。有誰知道我差點還覺得這部片沒看的必要。
> 
> 其實在紐約待得很短，在格林威治村停留的時間更是少到髮指，但既然這本書是貨真價實設定2016年，裡頭出現的許多細節設定，都是我查過真實存在的。
> 
> 關於老年組，在我的設想中，這篇作品的很多對白和情節帶著一種感覺：  
> 他們走過的對立曾經非常銳利，但現在是風雨過去溫柔的陽光，簡單，輕盈。  
> 那些想要撫平的傷口，能夠在最後好好地說，我沒事，而且我身邊有你。
> 
> 同志議題、痛苦、和渴望，我嚐過那滋味。這篇的他們，我不禁選擇這樣寫。  
> 另外，這本加了很多很多時事梗XD，例如Solo調侃下毒也是參考今年初傳出暴斃的KGB特務。提及俄國文化或生活習慣，則是從俄羅斯朋友那裡知道的。
> 
> 感謝操刀繪圖在最後關頭一起跳火坑如脫韁野馬的未婚夫小法。  
> 感謝許多不吝捎來關懷、鼓勵的讀者，以及始終陪伴的朋友們。  
> 感謝過了一年之後仍然對這兩個老頭有熱情的你。
> 
> 為什麼就這麼喜歡他們呢？就是這樣子。  
> 就是生命與生活。


End file.
